Makorra Week 2013
by forever-taken
Summary: I saw on Tumblr a small put together for Makorra Week and I decided to contribute! The themes were Sough, Corrupt, Permit, Sillage, Routine, Leisure, and Ardent. I'll try to get everything up on their proper days. Woo!
1. Sough

I do not own any of the characters from Legend of Korra.

* * *

Mako got off his shift early, a small blessing from Lin, and he shucks off pieces of his uniform in the doorway until he's in his undershirt and baggy pants, "Korra? Are you home?" He collapses on the sofa in his apartment and calls out, "Korra?" There's no response and Mako wanders through the rooms she's usually in. No one in the kitchen or bedrooms. He hears water running and follows the sounds, leading to the bathroom. A small whimper escapes through the door and Mako knocks, "Korra?" There's still no response, but he hears another breathy sound slipping through the cracks over the rush of water. "Korra!" Mako, suddenly worried, opens the door and yanks the shower curtains open. What he finds is Korra frozen in place under the steaming water, a blush tainting her cheeks as she pants. Mako can't help his glance over her body, they have been living together for quite some time now, and his gaze stops at where her digits have pressed beneath her dark curls. He looks back into Korra's eyes and finds she's not angry at him, though he expected her to be. Instead, he finds her pupils watching him, dilated with pleasure. Her tanned fingers reach out and grab the front of his shirt, "I thought you were on duty until five." She's pulling him under the stream of water, closer to her bare skin. He slides his lips across her shoulders, "I got off early. Couldn't wait up for me?" Korra starts yanking his now soaked clothing from his body, "Well, now that you're here, make yourself useful." Mako responds by scooping her into him arms and pressing her into the wall behind her. Another sigh slips from her lips and Mako hums in appreciation. Her fingers dance along his skin, scratching and leaving marks in their wake. He kisses her hard underneath the water blasting on their skin, hoping that he'll have more early nights if it's ends like this.


	2. Corrupt

Mako likes to think he is a quiet man. He doesn't like making a scene and he enjoys silence. Korra, however, is loud, brash, and bold. She makes a scene whether she wants to or not. Being her boyfriend, Mako is subject to all of her crazy outbursts in public, like when she learned what obscene gestures were and tried using them on the paparazzi that followed her around. It took three interviews with Tenzin in the room before that scenario was cleared up. Mako likes to think that living with Korra has not changed the fact that he is a quiet man. Unless you count their more intimate moments, that is. The first time they had sex, Korra made him make noises he didn't think would ever come from his mouth. Now, she can't stop it when they're alone. There's just something about the way she rolls her hips against his like that and then- It's become one of Korra's favorite things to do. It's a problem, however, because the neighbors complain and the landlord threatens to kick them out. Thank the Spirits that Korra is the Avatar. Mako likes to think that he's a quiet man, but perhaps he spends too much time with Korra. Too bad he doesn't plan on changing that.


	3. Permit

Korra yanks her arms hard against the cool metal, wishing Bolin had taught her to bend metal. She hears a low chuckle above her and she strains to reach out and touch him. Mako's bare chest hovers inches above her own and she can feel his warm breath skid across her bindings. "Just be patient, Korra. Trust me." His fingers are barely grazing her skin, but her wrappings are slowly disappearing. "Mako, please." Her voice sounds so needy and so un-Korra, but she can't stand the space between them; she swears sparks could fly off their bodies in a single second. She yanks her fists against the handcuffs once again and begs, "Mako, let me please. Just let me touch you." She growls and Mako places his hands on her, "You can't touch me until I say you can, Avatar." Suddenly the metal links snap and Korra's flipped Mako onto his back and her lips needily press onto his own, "Better luck with that next time, City Boy."


	4. Sillage

So this one is really short and I'm so sorry about that, but I can't expand on it any further. It's just perfect to me.

* * *

Mako turns off his alarm and rolls over on his bed. His hand reaches across the strewn sheets, searching for a familiar warmth. He encounters nothing except for a cold pillow, not used in weeks. He sighs as he stands to prepare for work. Korra's been visiting in the Earth Kingdom for two months now, but Mako stills expects her there when he wakes in the morning. All he ever finds the the dent she left in the bed and the mark she left in his heart.


	5. Routine

He had a routine set every day. He woke up at the crack of dawn to go work his morning job. By the time he got home, it was time to make breakfast for Bo. Then he sat and listened to the news on the police scanner-radio. Then he went to work a couple hours at the factory. On his lunch break, he'd meet Bolin at Narook's for noodles. The he'd go back and work until the end of the day. He would come home and clean up while Bolin made dinner. After that, Mako would take dish duty and clean everything up from dinner. He would go to bed and wake up the next day to start over again. His routine changed when they became probenders; Mako would keep this schedule for his days off. When Korra joined the group, all of this flew out the window. Mako never knew what to expect, she'd show up whenever or distract him from what his plans were.

They were all supposed to meet at Narook's and Mako waited for a half hour before trudging back to the apartment. He walks in to find the place a mess, "Korra! Bolin! Where were you guys?" Korra looks up, "The wait was too long. I decided to make you guys lunch." Mako pinches the bridge of his nose, "It would've been nice to know." Bolin looks at him, "The guy at the door was supposed to tell you…" Mako shakes his head, "Whoever he is, he didn't. Did you at least save me anything?" Korra frowns, "Well, we thought you ate somewhere else, so we kinda just…" Mako sees all the empty dishes and he sighs, "Korra, why do you have to mess things up like this?" She crosses her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?" "You always ruin my plans! I have everything set and then you just blow it all out of the water!" Bolin sighs and leaves the room, already used to their bouts. Korra stands and points her finger into Mako's chest, "Listen, you're the one who has to have his stupid schedule set. Why can't you just go with the flow?" He laughs, "You just don't get it. We're not all the Avatar. Some of us need a schedule to get through the day organized." Korra throws her arms down, exasperated, "Mako, when have I ever done anything organized? I do what I want, when I want. You know that. I'm just trying to get you to loosen up." He blinks, "What do you mean?" She crosses her arms again, "You're so uptight. You need to relax." Mako stands upright, affronted, "I am relaxed." Korra pokes him and he barely budges, proving her point, "Mako, I get it. You need your schedules because you do so much. It's okay to just stop sometimes. Take a breather. Skip work. For once, just have fun." Mako tries to tell Korra he can have fun before her lips touch his. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and her words ghost across his cheek, "Just let go and relax for once. For me." He sighs and smiles, "Fine. For you." She smiles and grabs his hand, "Well, come on! Bolin and Asami wanted to go racing, but I needed a partner!" Mako laughs and Korra runs off to grab Bolin and tell him about their new plans.


	6. Leisure

Korra is meditating at Air Island when Ikki walks up to her, "Korra, Mako's here! He has flowers and a basket and I bet he planned a surprise date for you!" Mako laughs from where he is approaching, "I did, but thanks for letting her know, Ikki." She laughs and darts off on an air scooter and Korra stands, "I thought you had patrol duty right now." He smiles, "I'm patrolling Air Island, if anyone asks." She kisses Mako and tugs him away from the gazebo, "Come on. I know the perfect place to go." Korra leads him over to a small outcropping on the cliffside and helps Mako lay the blanket out. They set out all the food and Mako laughs as Korra tells him about what Meelo did during breakfast to make Rohan laugh. Korra leans back on the blanket and reaches out for Mako's hand. Together the look up at passing clouds and they both smile. No matter what else there is to do, nothing beats lazy days on Air Temple Island.


	7. Ardent

Korra pulls Mako closer, deepening the kiss. He responds by sliding two warm hands up her back, fingers sliding beneath her wrappings. She moans into his mouth, tongues fighting for dominance. Korra pulls Mako's shirt over his head and her palm presses into his chest, nails trailing downward leaving red scratches in their wake. Mako leans her back against her bed and she hitches a leg around his waist. A light knock taps at her door and before either can move Tenzin enters the room, "Korra, I-" He freezes and both teens turn to look at him, flushed skin tainting every cheek. Tenzin stutters and points a hand out of the room, "You are supposed to be in the men's quarters! Get out!" Mako hastily stands and grabs his shirt and scarf. He nods at Korra and freezes next to Tenzin before darting out of the doorway. Tenzin claps a hand to his forehead and sighs, "Korra, I don't know how many times I have caught you in this situation and given you the same speech. Will you ever learn?" Korra blushes and shakes her head, "Sorry, Tenzin. I promise it won't happen again." He raises a finger as if to say something, but sighs and turns away. Mako's head pokes in a few seconds later, "Is he gone?" Korra nods and he slides back into her room, eager to pick up where they left off.


End file.
